The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to methods and components for preparing a building block for mortar-free construction. In some embodiments, building blocks are described that have unique finishes and features for home, office, factory or other construction based on a single or plurality of pre-made blocks that together provide walls with complete internal and external finishes.
One of the most basic necessities form mankind is housing. People need a place to live and a home is oftentimes the biggest investment that an individual or family will ever make. Home construction varies throughout the world, though the basic requirements of keeping the elements out and allowing for successful living within are true everywhere.
The prior art generally describes blocks and methods for constructing structures using pre-made building blocks of various materials that do not include pre-made internal and external final finishes.